The New Guy
by Marla Martson
Summary: Hermione Granger got stuck in the past. Now she has to pretend she's a man while teaching a DADA class filled of both Gryffindors and Slytherins. ONE-SHOT HG/SB Gender-Blend! COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Hermione Granger got stuck in the past. Now she has to pretend she's a man while teaching a DADA class filled of both Gryffindors and Slytherins. ONE-SHOT HG/SB Gender-Blend!_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Main Pairings: Hermione Granger/Sirius Black

Rated: K+

Genres: Drama, Romance

Warnings: Time Travel, Genderblend

A/N: Hi! and welcome to my new one-shot featuring out favorite SB/HG pairing. Sirius in this story is of age. He's 17 and Hermione is 23 years old. I do not and will not own Harry Potter. I just own the plot and my own original characters.

Please read and review! :)

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**The New Guy **

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

"Prongs, who's the new guy?" Sirius Black asked to his best mate over the crowded area of the Great Hall. James Potter tilted his head confused at Sirius's question.

"Who?" He asked,

"There walking toward the teacher's table." He pointed,

A man with short light brown-haired with chocolate-brown eyes walked passed them toward the teacher's table confidently. He was tall and severely slim for a man. He looked very young, a little over their own age. His clothes were plain and paled in color, meaning obviously to them that he's broke. His skin somewhat tan, meaning he might spend sometime out doors, but nonetheless he felt very odd. James couldn't place his finger on it.

"Maybe he's our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," James suggested.

A short slim boy with sandy-colored hair sat down in front of Sirius, catching the end of Jame's comment.

"He can't be. He's around our age." Remus Lupin said, placing some toast and eggs onto his plate. Remus Lupin was the most sensible in their small group. The stranger was young and by common logic he's doesn't have enough experience in the field.

When the stranger passed a few girls from the end of the Slytherin table, they all leaned forward giggling. The stranger paused in his stride. A look of disgust flash among his face till he masked it and smiled falsely at them.

"Good morning ladies." His voice was somewhat feminine. He sat down beside Albus Dumbledore who had the usual twinkle within his blue eyes at the stranger, beaming at him with the usual Dumbledore cheerfulness. Sirius strained to listen their conversation the best he could without looking remotely suspicious.  
"Hi, Padfoot!" screamed Peter happily, and Sirius hissed to himself in annoyance when Peter unusually bounced next to him happy. Peter was never happy, not in the mornings.

"What got you in a good mood today, mate?" He hid his annoyance well.

Peter haven't noticed.

"I was cornered in the halls." Peter answered, and Sirius, James and Remus exchanged a few looks among each other.

"Well that's nothing to be happy about Pete."

"No, that's not it. Well I was in trouble but this stranger came in with one spell he ran those snakes off! We have a new DADA teacher." Peter beamed, and for some reason Sirius couldn't find it in himself to be happy for his friend. He didn't even know what he should be happy for.

Twenty minutes had passed, and Dumbledore stood from his seat clapping loudly overhead silencing everyone in the Great Hall.

"Good morning, I have some news I wish to inform you all. You all have a new DADA teacher this year, and he had just arrived this morning. Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Henry Granger." Dumbledore introduced the young man beside him. Henry Granger stood up from his seat with a small smile and a bow to them all, before sitting back down nervously.

"Why don't we give our dear old professor a very warm welcoming?" Sirius whispered to James with a smirk.

* * *

Hermione Granger is having a very awful day. This morning Ronald, in his moment of grief and weakness had tried to steal her time-turner to go back in time to save Fred, only to have her dropped the object on the floor sending her back to 1977. Since she was a good five years older than the Hogwarts students, she couldn't be placed as a normal student till she find away back home, but Dumbledore had suggest that she take the DADA post this year. Since Voldemort haven't been defeated in this timeline she had made sure to go to the extreme length at disguising herself. If Voldemort catch wind of her, a time-traveler from the future, he will surely make her his number one target and to her better judgment she spend thirty minutes in Dumbledore's office applying every single strong glamour charm over her features to mask herself.

It didn't help matters when a bunch of Slytherins girls had tried to flirt with her this morning and it didn't help when she walked into her classroom to prepare the day's lesson this morning, that she felt something tickled down her head to toe. Her hair had turned bright pink and her robes had turned into an ugly muggle orange dress, that one's grandmother would most likely to wear. Yes, she had been pranked. She knew of this, she wasn't stupid. She spent a large amount of time with both Fred and George in the past before the war.

She heard a few chuckles from the boys and a few gasps from the girls in the classroom.

Just bloody brilliant.

Hermione knew who was behind this and even through she tried her best to avoid them this morning, now she couldn't do so. Her temper was running thin, making Professor Severus Snape look like an angel next to her.

She took a deep breath.

"Professor Granger, are you alright?" a 7th year Slytherin girl asked.

Hermione waved her wand and soon the pink in her hair turned back into her normal hair color and she transformed the dress back into her teaching robes. The tension around her thickened when she didn't replied back to the girl.

"POTTER, BLACK! 20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND TWO WEEKS WORTH OF DETENTION STARTING THIS AFTERNOON WITH HARGID IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST AROUND 9 P.M FOR BEING IMMATURE AND DISRESPECTING A FELLOW PROFESSOR!" Hermione shrieked. Everyone was stunned. They haven't gotten over names yet, and she already singled out the two troublemakers. Her scream sounded so feminine that everyone was startled even more.

Sirius Black and James Potter gaped at her from the back of the classroom.

"P-Professor how do you know our names?" James asked, and he swore he heard a chuckled from one Severus Snape behind him.

"Oh I had been warned about you two! Now quiet down and put away your wands-" Hermione turned to the class sharply,

"and since those two gits decided to fool around with magic this morning, we will be writing instead of learning new defensive spells that I had planned today."

Everyone groaned, putting away their wands, then get out their DADA books, parchments and quills.

* * *

When the bell finally rung an hour later the 7th years had quickly packed up and leave leaving both Sirius and James behind. Remus glared at his best friends telling them not to make any more trouble before heading off to Charms.

Sirius walked up to his professor desk,

"Professor?"

Hermione looked up at young Sirius Black, almost got caught within his grey eyes. When she was around 15 she had a small crush on the ex-convict but her feelings had completely changed at the end of that same year, when he had died. Everything was stressing, the fight, the struggle and comforting Harry had pushed her own feelings aside.

She felt herself beginning to tear up, seeing him here alive and well living happily. It's a shame that he use all his energy in pranking.

She gathered her composer, she had to remain tough and strong.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" She pressed her lips tightly together.

Sirius eyes lingered on her lips and a wave of confusion wash over him. He felt his own heart beginning to speed up with each second just standing in front of him. He fought back the lump in his throat,

"I'm sorry for what I did to you at the start of class."

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Don't think this will excuse you of detention, Mr. Black. I assure you it will not."

"I know that, Professor. I just want to tell you I'm deeply sorry." He was burning up, and James stared stunned behind him wasn't helping anything. He was confused, and startle. He knew what he was feeling and he could tell anyone that asked him if he's gay, his answer will be a bloody no. He like birds not blokes.

"If that's all, then hurry up to your next class." Hermione spoke softer than the sharp tone she had used with him.

Sirius smirked at her,

"See you soon, Professor."


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Hermione Granger got stuck in the past. Now she has to pretend she's a man while teaching a DADA class filled of both Gryffindors and Slytherins. NO LONGER A ONESHOT HG/SB Gender-Blend!_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Main Pairings: Hermione Granger/Sirius Black

Rated: T

Genres: Drama, Romance (-and humor)

Warnings: Time Travel, Genderblend

A/N: O.O Thank you for your amazing, wonderful and inspiring reviews everyone! You all encourage me to write another chapter of this even though it used to be a one-shot. K I have some questions for you all and I need your advice. I have a single plotline for this, but I want to hear your opinions.

One.

-Should Hermione try to change the past  
or

-Keep the past at it is and Hermione travel back to her time

-Some funny ideas on how Sirius find out Hermione's disguise?

anyway, let me know in a review! A side note is that I'm going to switch back and forth between Henry to Hermione, to her and him, he or she involving her around other characters.

I do not and will not own Harry Potter. I just own this plot and any original characters.

Please read and reviews. P.S: Thank you to those who had add this story in their favorite and alert lists aswell! ^^

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**The New Guy **

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

_"See you soon, Professor."_

Hermione Granger was and always will be a logical person, who always ignore what her own heart tells her of things. The moment when she locked eyes with one Sirius Black, she knew deep down her heart will start to mess things up again. She had listened to her heart before and it had led her to a path of destruction with one Ronald Weasley, the sole reason why she's here in the first place.

She watched the corner of his lips tilted into a lopsided smirk. His words still hovering within her head. When the door to her classroom had finally closed, everyone including Sirius had left her to her silence. She let her guard drop. Her shoulders slump in her chair and her eyes started to water once more in tears. Instead of beating them back like she always done, she let them fall. She let her tears fall onto the stack of papers that she was supposed to be grading for her first year classes. All the time that she ready herself to face the facts that everyone she knew that suppose to be dead in her timeline was not in this one was gone to waste.

He was alive.

The emotions that she locked away the day he had passed away busted from the door she had locked them behind in the back of her mind. He was here, alive along with Harry's father and mother. Also along with that rat of a traitor. Her breathing hitched. All anger from earlier of Sirius Black prank gone and replaced by a feeling of dread. She know this feeling. This feeling of temptation. She could stop it all. She could destroy the horcruxes, she could save both Lily and James from certain death, she could get rid of Peter or change him before he betrayed them. The temptation was very tempting. Harry deserved better in her timeline. He could have his parents back...he could live his childhood free of any fear...and she could have Sirius back. Her face flushed realizing where her thoughts had gone off too.

Hermione sighed, before looking down on the parchment of the surprise pop quiz that she gave her first years. Most hate her for it now. Mr. Henry Granger should be far from her personality as possible if she truly wish to pull this off.

While she graded the papers, her mind still stray to Sirius and his friends.

* * *

It was almost suppertime when Hermione had broke away from her work. She had busied herself in books that was involving time and any other known time-travelers. She only found one. A man named Benjamin Jennings who traveled from the year of 1878 to year 1300 and was burned on the stake a year later after being trailed and found guilty of being a witch or being processed by one.

Benjamin Jennings was only thirteen years of age before he accidentally traveled back in time when he smashed his time-turner when he tripped. The very next year he was burned. Hermione grimaced at the brutality of muggles back then. They were willing to kill about anyone with any reason whatsoever.

That didn't help her much. His story was only about thirty pages long before it was incomplete. Then some of the records from Salem indicated of his time of death and trail. She had no idea on why Hogwarts would have such of records in the first place. Maybe for History of Magic classes in this timeline to teach the dangers of exposing on muggles could lead to. Hermione cleared away her research with a heavy heart before leaving the classroom.

Something hard tackled her chest with a 'oof' when she realize what that oof had came from, and the person was starting to fall backward without thinking on it her hand reached out and grabbed the wrist of one Gryffindor girl with bright auburn haired.

"Oh I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't see you there." The Gryffindor girl blushed under Hermione gaze and she realized she was still disguise. Her mind wasn't even there much today after the Sirius incident. The Gryffindor girl seemed very flush being put in this attention. Maybe she was embarrassed from running into her?

"It's alright Miss.-" Henry couldn't even place a name for her, but she did looked very familiar to him. She glanced up at his chocolate-brown eyes, and she saw a pair of very familiar emerald-green eyes.

"Lily Evans."

"Miss. Evans." He smiled at the girl. Hermione realized she still haven't let go of her hand, due of being stunned by her appearance.

He instantly let go.

"Well head off to dinner now, before the food suddenly disappears." Henry chuckled.

The girl nodded her head shyly, and then gave him a very bright smile.

"See you tomorrow, Professor." and with that Harry's mother had dashed away from her leaving her by herself. Unknown to Hermione a pair of hazel eyes glared at her from afar.

* * *

Lily Evans was in her class along with the Marauders. She haven't even noticed the poor girl at all. She must have been very quiet which was strange from the stories that Remus had told her about Harry's mother. She would always raise her hand in class whenever a professor asked a question. She had done no such thing with her. Her behavior was strange.

When Hermione arrived at the Great Hall once more, she was greeted by many girls stares and giggles. She should have made her disguise much more uglier. She can't do nothing about it now. They started to remind her of her second year, of her massive childish crush on one Gilderoy Lockhart except the fact that she know what she's doing and teaching.

She ignored them and took an open seat at the teacher's table. Glancing around the room unwillingly, and once more catching the grey-storming eyes of one Sirius Black. She narrowed her eyes at him and he quickly looked away.

Maybe she should act like one Severus Snape in her time while being here teaching.


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Hermione Granger got stuck in the past. Now she has to pretend she's a man while teaching a DADA class filled of both Gryffindors and Slytherins. NO LONGER A ONESHOT HG/SB Gender-Blend!_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Main Pairings: Hermione Granger/Sirius Black and Lily Evans/James Potter

Rated: T

Genres: Drama, Romance (-and humor)

Warnings: Time Travel, Genderblend

A/N: x.x this chapter is part 1 of part 2. I finally wrote the plot at the end for this story. Let just say, someone major that we all love will die. Sadly, I feeling depressed even outlining it through. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, alerts and favorites! :)

I do not and will not own Harry Potter.

I just own the plot.

Please read and review please! ^^

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**The New Guy **

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

Hermione Granger didn't even met both Alice and Frank Longbottom, but she heard good things about them from her professors. Professor Henry Granger of Defense Against the Dark Arts supposed to be this charming and nice young man, that she made up to fool almost everyone. Dumbledore had saw through her disguise the first day that she arrived. Granted, that her disguised was very rushed. She hardly spend anytime on it and it was pure luck on her end that Dumbledore was the first person she had encountered. It had been weeks. Three horrifying weeks and still she had not got any closer of away back home. The classes that she taught took half of her time while the rest she had to make appearances. The only place she could truly be herself is in her bedchamber which was heavily warded and password protected from anyone other than her and Dumbledore.

Hermione rested her head on stacks of books on her desk, happy that it was the weekend and she didn't have any classes to teach. These two days will be sorely for her research. That what she wanted before a flock of owls had rushed into her classroom from the opened window she had left open an hour ago. She wasn't at breakfast this morning, which was where she suppose to get most of her mail. Hermione ducked under her desk while the owls flew around hooting, all holding either letters or packages. One by one they dropped their packages or letters on her desk, hitting her research books making them fall onto the ground in a messy pile.

She almost had a heart attack. Her heart was beating miles per hour and at first she thought it was a Death Eater attack. Ever since the war; she had been very paranoid. Her massive mission not even a year ago, had made her that way. She got up from her desk and spot many packages on her desk all with awful signatures on the top of them. Most of the owls had already left her classroom. Hermione took out her wand and did a quick checking spell that she learned during her run for the Horcruxes. A shot of red flew up in the air giving her warning of one package. She checked the tag,

_Lindsay Barks_

_Happy Valentine's Day, Professor! ;)_

Hermione sighed throwing away the small package in disgust. She was surprised that she haven't noticed it was Valentine's Day. The package most likely be chocolate laced with some kind of love potion. The same had happened to Harry, but Ron had ate it instead. She wasn't there, but Harry had told her about it the next day during breakfast. She asked what happened to Ron, when he didn't show up for breakfast for the first time in six years. The other gifts were from all type of students, some from girls and some from guys. One package caught her attention. It was addressed to Professor Henry Granger from Padfoot. She paled while holding it.

_Sirius._

Her heart pinged and over the time she had spend here her heart had once more pined for him. Her brain found this illogical and unacceptable. Her fingertips traced the edge of the lightly wrapped package. Is Sirius gay? Does he have a crush on her other personality? For some reason that almost crush her. She torn the outer wrapper, shaking forgetting reason to spell check the package like she done with the others. She trust him. She trust him with her own life back in her own time, before he was snatched away from her.

When she finally finished unwrapping the gift, what met her was one of shock and somewhat fear. What stared up at her with a small shining mirror. The one that he gave to Harry years ago. The one that Harry had forgotten in their fifth year. The only thing that she hated Harry over. The only thing that she was angry about, but she hid her feelings well. If Harry had used this mirror in her fifth year of Hogwarts they could have save Sirius. They could have see the truth behind Harry's vision.

This mirror was a two way mirror, and she had to be very careful around it. The person on the other side could look within anytime they want. They can see and hear on the other side. Hermione knew she should have send this back to Sirius...but for some reason she just couldn't. A dark voice whispered something in the back of her mind, telling her it would be better if she were to have it than Harry. Then she could pass this mirror down to her younger self instead and safe Sirius herself.

She pocketed the mirror after placing a spell on it that wouldn't allow anyone to hear anything on the other side.

'_For Sirius'_

* * *

It's Valentine's Day and Lily Evans rejected him once more of the date of going to Hogsmeade with him. He been planning this trips for the passed several months. It have to do with this Henry Granger! James thought rather angrily to himself one evening. Lily basically throwing herself around him almost everyday this week. Why can't she take a liking to him? The man that been chasing her since third year. The guy that haven't look at another, like the way he looked at her from a far.

Sirius had taken his two way mirror away, saying that they barely even use it anymore this year, but James knew of the real truth of it all. It was Valentine's day and dear old Padfoot hadn't got a date this year for it. Which was very strange, since he was the biggest Hogwarts playboy he had ever met. He have a different girlfriend almost every three days. Maybe Hogwarts ran out of birds for him to chase.

Remus Lupin, their shy werewolf friend had a date this evening. What was the world coming to? What was really shocking other than Sirius's dateless evening, was the fact that their friend Peter had gone to Hogsmeade with a girl. A real live girl, named Tracey Barrels from Hufflepuff. Slightly overweight girl with a nice and sweet personality.

This was why James Potter was so bitter this evening. If Peter could get the girl he wanted, why can't he? The James Potter. One set back on his problem is one Henry Granger. The one that seemed to have catch his Lily Evans heart. When the thought of her flashed in his mind, the said Lily Evans just left the girl's dormitory with something pink in her hands. She walked fast passed him then slowed down as she left the common room and out of the portrait.

"Evans!" James shouted, running after her.

He almost ran into her, when she snapped at him.

"Potter! How many times have I told you! No means no!" Lily snapped harshly at the boy. James blinked at her stunned at her quick hasty reaction toward him. He felt something bubbling in his stomach and for once he felt angry at his Lily-flower.

"You like Granger, don't you?"

"What?" She stumbled out at his words.

"You hear me, you liked him just like the other tramps-"

_-SLAP- _

His cheek stung, and he stared up at Lily.

Lily eyes watered in unwanted tears.

"T-This is why I always say no," She ran away.

"Lily!" James called, feeling ashamed at himself. She didn't look back. She didn't stop, she left James Potter feeling ashamed of his actions.


End file.
